


Art Masterpost for CARVE A HOME FOR TWO IN YOUR HEART by whiskygalore

by Banbury



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary provided by the author:</p>
<p>Jared is not James Bond. He’s got a Chad instead of a Moneypenny for one thing and prefers sleeping with guys for another. Being a spy though, makes it tricky to find a guy to sleep with who doesn’t secretly want to kill you.<br/>Jeff is not a hitman. He doesn’t kill people for money. Not anymore. He’s retired. He owns a restaurant and just happens to have excellent knife skills. His relationship skills however are a little rusty.<br/>Jensen is not a twink. And he’s not Julia Roberts. He just likes sex and money. And guys that are older than him, and bigger than him. And can willingly pay twelve hundred dollars to spend the night with him.<br/>None of them are looking for love, but between kidnappers, a blackmailer, an evil Michael Weatherly and a cute nephew they’re going to find it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Masterpost for CARVE A HOME FOR TWO IN YOUR HEART by whiskygalore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carve A Home For Two In Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147931) by [whiskygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore). 



> I was very lucky this year to be an early bird and claim such fantastic and inspiring J3 story by incredible whiskygalore! Fruits of my labor for your enjoyment..

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Carve%20a%20Home%20for%20Two%20in%20Your%20Heart/header1-variation_zpscympfkqu.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Carve%20a%20Home%20for%20Two%20in%20Your%20Heart/header2_zps7jfh0qku.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Carve%20a%20Home%20for%20Two%20in%20Your%20Heart/JJ2_zpsr38uw0ac.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Carve%20a%20Home%20for%20Two%20in%20Your%20Heart/divider4_zpsmdthjltt.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Carve%20a%20Home%20for%20Two%20in%20Your%20Heart/JJDM2_zpsrcizpevj.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Carve%20a%20Home%20for%20Two%20in%20Your%20Heart/divider_zpsksjepymb.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Carve%20a%20Home%20for%20Two%20in%20Your%20Heart/heart2_zpsenoh1xb1.jpg.html)


End file.
